Routine
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: She loves him and he loves her but she doens't know that he loves her and he doens't know that she loves him. Does that make sense? Well, it doesn't make much sense to them either. As long as everything stays the same, they'll be fine.
1. An English Muffin

**An English Muffin**

**Disclaimer: I'm American… how could you even think I own Harry Potter? I just like to make the characters do incredibly strange and/or stupid things. Go me! **

It was the middle of December. The absolute worst time of year to work in a diner. People were every where, all at once and the skimpy dresses were not the easiest things to walk in. Of course, she got to see him everyday.

That was the only good thing about the entire thing. He would walk in everyday at exactly eight o' five, sit down at the table in the corner and smile at her. The smile would light up his eyes and send shivers down her spine. After about five minutes, she would work up the nerve to go ask for his order. Everyone knew not to try to take his order. Only she was allowed to do it.

He would always order the same thing. A cup of coffee, an English muffin and scrambled eggs. It was the only thing constant in her life. When she brought it out for him, he would put three packets of sugar in his coffee and then call her back over. He would demand some honey and send her scurrying off.

As soon as she had delivered the honey, someone would call her away. He would butter his English muffin and then, as soon as the other person was done ordering, call her back, asking if she would like half. They would argue, it was his breakfast after all and she had to work. He would say, _I won't eat it then. Take it back._ She would sigh, sit down and grab half of the muffin. He would smile and start to eat his eggs.

They would sit in silence for several minutes, then he would ask how her family was. After a few minutes of small talk he would finish the eggs and she her muffin. Someone else would demand her attention and off she would go again. By the time she could return to his table, he would be done and asking for the bill. She would bring it to him, he would pay and stand. Then he would smile, tell her he looked forward to seeing her tomorrow and disappear.

Without fail, he was always there minus a day every once in a while which she allowed. One day she would ask him why he always came to that diner. He hadn't lived near by in at least three years. One day…

Ginny Weasley was head over heels in love with the man who frequented her diner. She was also absolutely sure he didn't feel the same way. He, of course, was with another woman. She wished them both happiness and took his once a day visit as a gift from God. Little did she know…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Scrambled Eggs

**Scrambled Eggs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… or much of anything… wow that's depressing…**

December. The coldest, craziest time of year. And certainly the most busy for the diners. Everyone seemed to be crammed into that small little space. He had to walk six miles to get to the diner. But, he got to see her everyday.

He always arrived in the diner at eight o' five. He sat himself down at his table and smile at her. She would gulp, nervously and pretend to be busy for five minutes. Then she would come over to the table and ask for his order. No one else dared to take his order. She'd obviously gone to some lengths to make it that way.

He always ordered the same thing. A cup of coffee, an English muffin and scrambled eggs. Just for a bit of consistency. She would scurry off and within ten minutes was back, setting the food onto my table. Then her attention would be needed elsewhere. He would dump three packets of sugar in my coffee, realize he had forgotten to ask for honey and call her back.

As soon as the honey was placed on his table, she would be called away. He would butter my English muffin and, as soon as the other person was tended to, call her to the table again. Then he would offer her half. They would argue, her saying _It's your breakfast _and him returning_ I won't eat it then. Take it back_. She would sigh, sit herself across from him and grab half. He would smile and start to eat.

They would sit in silence and he would ask about her family. She would answer and small talk would rule for several minutes, during which time he would finish his eggs and she the muffin. Someone would demand her attention and he would finish his food. Eventually she would return, only for him to send her back for the check. She would quickly return with it, he would pay and stand. Then he would smile, say he would see her tomorrow and leave.

He returned everyday, minus a few. One day, he was sure she would question why he came to her diner. He hadn't lived near by in three years. One day…

Remus Lupin was head over heals in love with her. Of course, he was with Tonks. He was absolutely sure she didn't feel the same way. He wished her happiness and allowed himself these fleeting meetings. Little did he know…

**To Be Contiued…**


	3. A Cup of Coffee

**A Cup of Coffee**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… :runs off crying:**

Remus appeared at the door to the diner and sat himself at his table. Ginny shot him a look and he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and finished her current order. Five minutes later, she headed towards him, shaking with nerves.

"What'll you have, Remus?" She asked.

"A cup of coffee, an English muffin and a plate of scrambled eggs." He grinned up at her. Ginny hurried off, feeling his eyes on her. It took ten minutes but she returned with his food.

"Hey, before you go. Get me some honey, will ya?" Remus questioned. Ginny looked confused but nodded and hurried off. Why had he broken the routine?

"Here you are. Honey." She set it on his table.

"Thanks, Gin." Remus' smile seemed a little sad.

"No problem. Everything okay, Rem?" Ginny leaned on the table.

"Hey, waitress? Can we get some service over here please?" A man called. Ginny smiled, apologetically and hurried away again. After a while, she returned.

"Anything I can do for you, Rem?" She asked.

"Yeah. Eat this muffin for me." Remus' mouth tilted up, mockingly. Ginny felt a weight lifted off of her.

"It's your breakfast, Remus." She returned.

"Fine. Take it back them. I won't eat it," Remus stared at her. She sighed, sat down and grabbed the muffin from him. There was silence for a few seconds, "So, how's your family?"

"Alright. Ron's a little messed up. Hermione's delivered her ultimatum." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, finally." A few more minutes of small talk and Ginny stood, her muffin finished. Someone called her away again. Several minutes later, Remus flagged her down.

"Done. I'll get your check." She smiled, rushed off and returned with his bill. He handed her the right amount and stood up.

"Look, Gin… will you come by my place later? There's something I have to talk to you about." He asked after he'd downed the last of his coffee.

"Oh, of course. I get off at noon. I'll see you around then, okay?" Ginny flashed a smile at him, which he returned and hurried off.


	4. Stale Candy

**Stale Candy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this lovely, lovely angst though. Ha ha!**

Remus found himself nearing his apartment. He'd taken a side trip around the park and now it was almost eleven thirty. He stopped at a small flower stand and then made his way up to his small apartment, trying to remember if he there was food in his cupboards.

When he arrived, hung his coat up and made his way into the kitchen. After rummaging around for several minutes he found three bags of extremely old Honeydukes candy, four boxes of tea bags and a microwave dinner that he planned to nuke that night. Sighing, he dumped the candy into the trash and put water on to boil.

Checking his watch (it was almost noon) he hurried to change his clothes, hoping she would be 'fashionably late'.

Ginny grinned at her boss and hurried out into the cold. Looking at her watch she realized it was already twelve. _Oh damn,_ She thought, _I remember Remus was always a stickler for being on time._ She sprinted off down the street hoping to find an Apparation Spot along the way.

When she finally arrived at Remus' apartment it was way past noon and she was breathing hard, still in her waitressing outfit. She leaned against the wall of his apartment building and tried to catch her breath. Finally cold won out over nerves and she entered the slightly shabby building. She was directed up the stairs (the elevator seemed to be 'out of order') to Number 67. Biting her lip she slowly knocked on the door.

Remus nearly had a heart attack as a soft knock rang through the building. It had taken him ten minutes to decide what to change into, opting in the end for a pair of comfortable beige slacks and a beige sweater that he had worn many times before. He knew that he looked 'nice' in this outfit and he felt 'nice' in it so it couldn't be bad.

Slowly, gritting his teeth, he started for the door. As he neared it, he paused. _I can't tell her… _He thought. Then _I have to._ He opened the door.

Ginny plastered on a smile over her nerves as the door swung in. Remus stood there, a small smile on his face as well though his shaking hands betrayed the same feeling she was feeling. _Oh, he looks heavenly._ She sighed inwardly.

"Uh… Do you want to come in?" Remus' voice was a little breathy. Ginny nodded and stepped inside. She'd never seen his newest apartment. He'd only told people that he had moved, only once revealing the location and only in passing. Ginny had filed it away, just in case.

"Um… I have tea." He offered from behind her.

"And…?" Ginny prompted, looking over her shoulder.

"Just tea. And stale candy." Remus shrugged.

"Remus, I hate tea." She stated, trying not to laugh at the surprised look on his face.

"How can you be British and hate tea?" He questioned, soundly like she had uttered an awful blasphemy.

"Easy. Can I have some of the stale candy?" She raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to laugh. He sighed, instead.

"Sorry. I didn't know you hated tea. We can just go into the living room." He looked suddenly downtrodden and disappeared through a door. Ginny followed, feeling strangely guilty.

"Remus…?" She began. Remus flashed her a small smile.

"Just sit, okay? I have something to tell you and if I don't do it in the next two minutes I'll loose my nerve." He motioned to a seat.

"Sure…" Ginny sat.

_Here I go._ Remus thought.

"Ginny, I don't know how else to say this so, I'll just put it bluntly. I love you." Remus stared at the red head girl, no woman, who just sat shocked.

"Remus, I…" She stopped. Suddenly Remus realized, his worst fears had been brought to life.

"Oh… I get it." Remus bit the inside of his cheek.

"Remus, wait…" Ginny began.

"No, it's alright. I just… I have to get some air." His voice sounded falsly cheery, even to himself. He hurried out.

"Remus!" Ginny shouted after him.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Roasted Penuts

**Roasted Peanuts**

**Disclaimer: I really hate these things. I only own the angst… and the old crones…**

He was gone.

Just like that. "I have to get some air". Ginny sat very still, unable to move. Suddenly she stood and bolted for the door.

_I have to find him._ She hurried out onto the street, looking around for some sign of the missing man.

"Oh God, Remus. Why'd you have to go and do that?" She murmured, tears beginning to slide down her face. _I really do love you back, Remus, I swear. _Ginny brushed at her face, fiercely. Long ago she had sworn never to cry over some stupid guy again. Apparently, Remus wasn't some stupid guy.

"Hey, little girl. How 'bout I dry those tears?" A familiar voice said teasingly. She turned, too upset to feel threatened. Draco Malfoy stood there eating roasted peanuts.

"Hey Draco." The blond man raised an eyebrow at her reply. During the Final War the son of a Death Eater had given up his father and Voldemort. Only Dumbledore had trusted him at the beginning but gradually he had been accepted back into the Wizarding World as Draco, not Malfoy's son.

"Just, 'Hey Draco'. That's all you're giving me to work with." He brushed his thumb against her cheek, capturing one of the tears.

"Sorry…" Ginny sniffed.

"Um-hm. Who is he?" Draco led the distressed girl over to a bench nearby.

"What are you talking about?" She sat, not caring that her short waitress skirt spread out around her, giving the men nearby a view.

"Who. Is. He? The only things I've ever seen you cry over have been deaths and boys." Draco shed his jacket and draped it over her knees.

"I… I… Remus." Ginny buried her face in Draco's shoulder. The tall man sighed in relief.

"Did one of you finally confess?" He questioned.

"Huh?" She looked up. Her eyes were starting to redden and there were tear tracks down her cheeks.

"I said, did one of you finally confess? You've been dancing around each other for five years, looking when you think the other isn't and that stupid diner thing you guys do… ugh. It's enough to drive a guy mad." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What?" Ginny looked stunned.

"Was there no confessing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He… he said he loved me and ran off before I could answer. I don't know where he went and… and… I do love him." Fresh tears began to flow.

"Then you have to find him." Draco said simply.

"I don't know where he is." Ginny set her head back on his shoulder, looking hopeless.

"Try a place where he said he felt peaceful. That always works in movies and crap like that," He shrugged her head off, "Man I wish I could find someone."

"What about all the girls who are still vying for you? Some of them are nice looking… a few even have brains." She made a face.

"I'm looking for someone more like your brother." There was a sly look on Draco's face that told Ginny something was up.

"A girl like my brother?" She prompted.

"No. Just someone like your brother, only less stubborn and without a hero complex." Draco stared at her.

"Whatever you want, Draco. As long as it is Ron. Hermione's got a pretty firm grip on that boy." Ginny gave a wet little laugh.

"I always get what I want," He stood, smiling and picked up his jacket to allow Ginny to stand as well, "Here, take this and go find your lover boy." He handed her the jacket.

"Thanks, Draco." Ginny sniffed and wiped tears off of her face.

"Anything for you. Goodbye, Gin." He kissed her on the cheek and was gone. Ginny pulled the jacket around her shoulders.

_Where does Remus feel peaceful?_ She asked herself. Remus' voice answered her; _Some of the most peaceful places in the world are parks and some of the most beautiful._

"The park…" She whispered aloud and hurried off.

Ginny hurried into the park, trying to catch a glimpse of Remus. When she had searched most of the park a hopeless feeling came over her and tears began to run down now familiar tracks. Her vision started to blur when she caught sight of a blond haired man sitting on a bench. She ran towards it.

"Remus…?" Ginny stared hopefully at the hunched figure. The man lifted his head revealing amber eyes.

"Gin… Ginny?" He looked surprised.

"Remus, I don't know how else to put this so I'll… I'll just say it bluntly. I love you." Ginny smiled at him.

"Wha…" He stood, "You mean that?" Ginny noticed that there were tears on his face as well.

"Yeah. You didn't give me time to answer before you bolted." She looked up at him, willing him to take her in his arms.

"I thought… since I was so much… you didn't… you wouldn't…" This was the first time Ginny had ever seen her old professor at a loss for words.

"You obviously thought wrong." Another wet little laugh. Remus' face lit up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Obviously." He leaned down towards her and paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Oh, God damn it, Remus. Kiss me before I have to smack you." Ginny snapped. He grinned and their lips crushed together. A few old women were walking past.

"Look at that. He's twice her age." One of the old crones whispered to one of her friends. Ginny and Remus broke apart. Ginny leaned around.

"Screw you, lady." She glared at the old woman. The woman looked scandalized. Remus threw back his head and laughed.

"Come on, you. Let's go. It's freezing." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and then set off.

"Now, how do we tell my brothers?"

**The End.**

**Coming Soon… Baked Goods.**


	6. Baked Goods

**Baked Goods**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Damn. I will though, as soon as I'm rich I'm gonna buy them off of Warner Brothers! Wahahahahaha!**

"**You're what!"**

"Oh damn…" Ginny mumbled, facing three very big, very angry men. Remus stood behind her, gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"He's… he's twice your age!" Ron screamed.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny scowled.

"But… How could you!" Ron continued.

"Mum! Make them stop!" Ginny yelled. Mrs. Weasley bustled up to them, a stern look on her face.

"What are you three doing?" She snapped. Fred, George and Ron turned towards her.

"They're being mean! And they won't us out!" Ginny knew she sounded like a little girl but this had always been the best way to appeal to her mother.

"Boys! Didn't we already talk about this?" Mrs. Weasley glared at her three youngest sons. They shrank back.

"But Mum…" Fred began.

"No, buts. Now get into the kitchen and help wash up," She pointed towards the open door. The three boys left meekly, "Now, Ginny…"

"Mum, I love him." Ginny cut in.

"Honey, he is a lot older then you. No offense meant, Remus." Mrs. Weasley offered to the man behind her daughter.

"None taken, Molly. I'm pretty aware of the fact." Remus smiled.

"Aren't we all? Are you sure, dear? Do you really love him?" Mrs. Weasley asked her only daughter. Ginny's face was set.

"Yes, Mum. I love him, a lot." She smiled up at Remus, who retuned it. When she turned back to her mother, the woman had tears in her eyes.

"Oh… That's how Arthur always looked at me." Her voice caught.

"Mum…" Ginny wrapped her arms around the woman. Mr. Weasley had died in the Final Battle.

"It's okay, dear. If you love him, then there's nothing I can do to stop you. Not that I would want to. As long as you let me help with wedding plans." Mrs. Wealsey sniffed slightly. Ginny flinched back and stared up at Remus. His face was bright red.

"Mum… So far I just wanted your permission to date him." Ginny's cheeks were pink. Mrs. Weasley started.

"Oh. Sorry dear. Have a nice night. I'll talk to your brothers. Bye Ginny. Remus." She had a small, knowing smile on her face.

"Bye Mum." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wait. Here. Just some things I baked earlier." Mrs. Weasley pressed a box on them and shooed them out the door.

"Goodbye, Molly." Remus said as the older woman smiled and closed the door. Ginny lifted the lid of the box.

"Baked goods. Meaning Mum wasn't as happy as about it as she seemed." She sent a sly look up at Remus.

"Does your mother always cook when she's upset?" Remus asked, draping his coat around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yes. She has since before I was born and will continue baking until she dies." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's walk." Remus started off.

"Remus…" Ginny moaned, hurrying to catch up with him.

"Ginny, what did you think about what your mother said?" Remus' eyes were staring off into the distance.

"About planning the wedding? I dunno. It's a nice thought but we've been together for what a month? Are we sure we're ready?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Are we sure about anything?" Remus replied, smiling slightly.

"Do you always answer questions with a question?

"Do you always ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

"Do you know you could probably win this with half a brain?"

"Do you really think so?"

"Am I supposed to have something smart to say to that," There was a pause. Ginny grinned, thinking she'd won. Then, "Are you going to answer?"

"Ginny… will you marry me?" Remus pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt. Tears jumped into Ginny's eyes.

"Are… are you serious?" She stammered.

"I don't think there's something I could be any more serious about." Remus looked up at her hopefully.

"Yes! Yes of course! How could I say anything else?" Ginny threw her arms around him, knocking them both over into the snow bank nearby. They lay there for several minutes, content and then Ginny slid sideways to lie next to him.

"I love you." Remus said simply, taking her hand and sliding a small ring onto her finger. Then he kissed her lightly.

"And I love you." Ginny replied, kissing him hard. She laid her head on his shoulder and there they stayed for a while longer.

"Come on. It's cold out here. We'll tell your mum tomorrow." Remus stood and helped his fiancé gently to her feet.

"Hm… We should have a spring wedding or a fall wedding… fall is nice…" Ginny trailed off, a small smile of bliss on her face.

"Whatever you want." Remus' smile matched hers.

"Oh no! Remus we smashed the baked goods!"

**The (Real) End**

**Does anyone want me to right like an epilogue about Draco or something? Or Hermione and Ron? I'm looking for ideas… That'd be kind of cool. Does anyone want me to write one about how Hermione and Ron get together or about Draco and someone? I could probably do that…**


End file.
